Is it really not works of fate?
by likeapafoologist
Summary: Levi and Sasha went on with their separate lives but meets again after a long time.


I tried writing part 2 of "OC? Works of fate!" Isayama Hajime owns SNK.

* * *

It has been years since he came back from his hometown, Trost. It surprised him how it changed over the years that he stayed in Shiganshina, there were so much buildings and cafes and restaurant apparently here and there. One thing that did not seem to change though was his former school. Bittersweet memories keep coming back as he enters the building. The hallway, the cafeteria, the teachers lounge, and _that room._ That was where they first met and he hated to admit it but they were too young and too stupid to give in to their feelings that time. After graduating high school, he went to a prestigious university and she stayed in their hometown. She visited him during weekends and most of the time her visits end up with the both of them arguing.

He soon arrived at his destination, the school clinic. He opens the door and saw a woman with wavy light brown hair fixing the beddings.

"Excuse me. I'm Levi Ackerman, substitute School Doctor for 2 and a half weeks" She turned around and saw the doctor in his white coat standing in front of her.

"Hitch Dreyse. Nice to meet you Dr. Levi Ackerman. I hope we'll get along"

"Hn" He nodded and started checking the desk, shelves, and under the beds for any dust.

"Ah! Excuse me for a bit" Hitch ran to the door and suddenly pulled the woman who passed by inside the clinic "Sasha! How's the wedding?" Time stopped for him when he saw the wavy auburn colored hair. What was once in a ponytail was now a flowy shoulder length hair with a braid that looks like a crown.

"It was okay. I mean the food was really delicious...and the place! You and Marlowe should go and visit Utgard castle during vacation" She happily tells Hitch.

"What about Jean?" _Jean? Jean Kirschtein?_ Levi thought as he was listening to the conversation.

"Jean's also here" She told her and continued. "He doesn't want to stay away too long from work"

"Geez. He's working too much" Hitch remember that Levi is also in the clinic and stepped aside for Sasha to see him "By the way, he's Hange's substitute, Dr. Levi Ackerman" Hitch pointed at him.

"Levi" Sasha muttered his name. Memories of _them_ , how they met, their relationship, and the shattering of glasses comes back "So...uhm...Ah! L-look at the time. I still have students waiting for me. See you when I see you Hitch!"

"Don't forget about the weekend!"

* * *

She was just as pretty and lively like the first time they met and like before, she still makes his heart beat faster and faster but did he hear everything right? _Wedding? Jean Kirschtein? So she and the short tempered horseface finally decided to get marry?_

"Dr. Ackerman!" Hitch waves her hand infront of him. He was sitting on a chair, his elbows resting on a desk and his hand on his chin, and his eyebrows are furrowing. "Are you listening? We're already done for the day and I hope you don't get too serious tomorrow. You're scaring the kids."

"Hn. I'll go ahead" As he was on his way in the exit, he passed by a familiar room, the room where he caught her or rather she caught him, it was where it all began. He remembers how he was like a lion hunting on its prey and like the antelope, when there is water, manage to avoid him. It was amusing because after the incident instead of turning her in, they began dating and for a long amount of time. It was only when he was already pursuing to be a doctor that everything came crashing down.

 _**Flashback**_

 _"Oluo saw you the other day in a grocery store with a guy" He looks outside the window of the cafe and tapping his finger on the table.  
_

 _"The other day? Guy? He must be talking about Jean. He's just being a gentleman and helping me." Sasha explains and takes a sip on her white chocolate mocha  
_

 _"Why are you with him all the time?"_

 _"Because he's my friend just like Connie and he insists so I let him be"  
_

 _"Idiot! Are you really that dense?" He stopped tapping, looks at her, and crosses his arm in front of his chest.  
_

 _"What is your problem with Jean? Haven't you met him before?"  
_

 _"You know what...I am tired of always having to argue with you every single time we see each other"_

 _"Well...Me too"_

 _"Let's...let's just break up. I can't take this anymore. It's not healthy anymore."  
_

 _"What?"  
_

 _"I'll go ahead" He stands and making his way outside not looking back at her crying form.  
_

 _**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Of all the times it had to rain and it has to be the day I forgot my umbrella! Ugh!" Sasha was standing at the doorway of the school and raindrops just kept in pouring. She didn't notice that Levi was already standing beside her with a black three fold umbrella on his hand.

"Here. You can borrow it but make sure to give it back to me tomorrow"

"Than-" She was surprised to find dull blue eyes staring back at her. He was handing his umbrella to her. "Uhm...Well.."

"What?"

"We can just share. If you don't mind. My place is not far from here" She looks away and tells herself _I won't run away this time._ He nods and holds the umbrella as they walk silently together side by side.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" She glances at him as she tries to break the awkward silence between them.

"I'm already a surgeon if that's what you want to know"

"I teach literature in this school for 2 years now. Honestly, it was tough at first, how should I put it, the kids gave me a hard time getting their attention and some of them likes to prank but despite all of that I tried my best to reach out to them and now it's as if they are my children" She giggled and an awkward silence once again enveloped them.

"You and horseface finally got together" He stated.

"Huh? Where did you heard that from?"

"You and the nurse were talking about the wedding"

"Oh! That wedding! Krista and Ymir's wedding. Jean and I are just friends. Plus, he's in a relationship with Marco Bodt, the Math teacher"

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? That time...we were young and immature. You wanted to be a doctor and you had to do what you had to do...and I don't blame you or hate you for that"

"Is it too late to start over again?" It was his turn to steal a glance at her

"Maybe..." she playfully answered and continued "...not"

Levi stopped in his tracks "I heard from four-eyes that there's a new opened cafe in Trost street" He transfers the handle of the umbrella to his other hand and offers Sasha the other. "Want to grab some white chocolate mocha before I drop you off?" A slight pink tint was already appearing on her cheeks, conveying mixed feelings was written all over her face but nevertheless did not hesitate to take up his offer and smiled.

"So, how many brats do you want in the future?" She turns around to ask him but before she could utter a word he silenced her by placing his lips on hers.

-The End-

* * *

Have my english grammar improved? I really love Lady Serai's My Saving Grace (hope you guys take time to read it. We can learn how to approach and what we can do to help victims of non consensual sex) and Part-time Babysitter.


End file.
